Dawn's Daring Dilemmas
by Volixagarde
Summary: Me and my friend were roleplaying, and we decided to publish it! Dawn goes on (mis)adventures!


**Hey guys! This fanfiction is actually a very slightly edited version of a roleplay I'm doing with my friend! None of this story could be possible without her! Anyway, this is a sort of warped universe, where things happen out of order. This will be told in an episodic format, with rather long episodes but updated less frequently.**

 **Episode 1**

Dawn walks into Angel Investigations, scared and alone.

Doyle notices Dawn and asks "Hello, I'm Doyle. Would you like to sit down and wait for Angel?"

"Is he busy?" Dawn asks. "I kind of need help, and, well, I heard from my sister that I can trust you,"

"Sister?" Doyle asks. "Wait, are you Dawn?" Dawn nodded, and he continues. "Umm, Angel's with Cordelia, but if you need someone, I can help,"

"I think I'm being stalked," Dawn murmurs.

"Hey," Doyle says, resting a hand on her shoulder, "We'll protect you,"

"Thanks," Dawn says, smiling a bit.

Angel and Cordelia walk into the room. "Hey, Dawnie," Angel says, slightly surprised. "What are you doing here? Does Buffy know you're here?"

"Not exactly, no," Dawn says. "I had to leave in a hurry. I think something's stalking me,"

Angel takes a deep breath, even though he doesn't really need it. "Okay. Doyle, stay here with her. Me and Cordy are gonna find out what's following her, alright?"

"Thank you," Dawn says as they left. She sat down and started playing with her new bracelet.

"Pretty bracelet you got there," Doyle says. _God, she's cute._

"Oh, thanks! I found it in my locker with a note saying it was from my secret admirer," Dawn giggles. "I think it's Jack,"

"Oh," Doyle says, getting slightly jealous. "Well, umm, I hope he's good to you, then,"

"Aww, thank you!" Dawn grins. "You're really sweet,"

Meanwhile, back in Sunnydale, Warren sits at his computer and smirks. That bracelet? It can hack anything remotely close via virus, and that virus can spread through wifi and devices. Soon, the virus would spread through the entire state, maybe even more.

"So, umm, we should get you cleaned up, I guess," Doyle suggests.

"Yeah, you guys have a shower?" Dawn asks, standing up.

"Upstairs," Doyle says.

Dawn smiles and heads up to the shower. She takes nearly a half hour, and when she gets out, she realizes she doesn't have any. "Hey!" She says, opening the door slightly. "Doyle, can you get me a towel? I'm kinda naked,"

Feeling the blood rush to his face, among, ehem, other places, he searches, and when he can't find one, hands her one of Angel's shirts.

"Thanks," She says, awkwardly drying herself off and putting her clothes back on.

"Feeling any better?" Doyle asks as she exits the bathroom.

The front door crashes open, and Cordelia yells "Guys, get out of the building NOW!"

Doyle grabs Dawn's arms and they run. When the exit the building, Cordy runs with them across the street.

An explosion is heard, and our gang turns to see Angel Investigations up in flames and debris.

"Wait, where's Angel?" Dawn asks.

"Headed to Sunnydale. We found out who was stalking you. It was Andrew. Angel punched him once and he spilled everything," Cordelia sighs.

"Who's Andrew?" Doyle and Dawn ask.

"First, Dawn, get rid of the bracelet. It's a tracking device. Warren slipped it into your locker," Cordelia explains.

"Wait, you mean the robot building guy?" Dawn asks, tossing her bracelet into the road where it's run over by a semi.

"Yeah. Him, his friend Andrew (Tucker's brother), and Jonathan have teamed up to take over Sunnydale apparently,"

"Then why target us?" Doyle asks.

"They wanted to get at the slayer, so they targeted Dawn," Cordelia says. "Wait, Doyle, turn away for a sec,"

Doyle awkwardly turns away.

Cordy lifts up Dawn's shirt and see's that her back has been burned. "Doyle, did you let her take a shower?"

"Yeah?" Doyle replies.

"Idiot!" Cordy says, slapping him. "Look, the bracelet was hacking into every device in the area, and he managed to tap into the shower,"

"Oh my god!" Dawn says. "Is that why the building exploded as well?"

"Yeah, it is, and you were supposed to be in it. He was going after you in order to get to the slayer, so we have to go quickly before Andrew summons a Hell Dog or whatever." Doyle responds, "Actually, that was Tucker."

"Shit," Dawn mutters, "We should hide then, shouldn't we?"

"No... Angel told us not to hide, so let's find the closest... Faith!" Cordelia shouts out. "Let's go to the jail.

"Okay. Wait, isn't Faith, like, bad?" Dawn asks.

"No, she's on redemption. Don't worry, she'll help us."

"Okay," Dawn agrees

Meanwhile, Warren, even though the bracelet was destroyed, he still has access to the street camera in the vicinity. When he see that Dawn was alive, he shouts "FUCK!" and punchs the nearest thing, which happened to be Jonathan's prized Darth Vader figurine.

Jonathan exclaimed, "Hey, hit something else next time!"

"Whatever, Dawn's alive," Warren muttered. "And Andrew's been compromised,"

"In other words, we're fucked"

Jonathan grinned, he has a plan, but it involves to help Dawn, and he doesn't want Warren to notice, so he stops smirking instantly.

Later at the jail, Dawn, Doyle, and Cordy are visiting Faith.

Cordy tells the guards that they'd like to speak to Faith, and then the guard says only one of them could do in, but if the kid went in, someone had to go in with her. Cordy told Doyle to stay where he was, and went in with Dawn. "Look, you're going to be the one talking because she knows you Dawn, but she may call you Little Miss Muffet." Cordy says, patting Down on the shoulder, as they go up to phone Faith.

"Hello, Faith," Dawn says.

"Hello, Little Miss Muffet. You were counting down from 7-3-0, and now you're here... alive, and you're talking to me on a phone, why are you talking to be, Dawnie? I thought you'd be the last one to talk to me after the shit I did to your sister." Faith says, sighing.

"We need your help," Dawn says meekly.

"Okay, so why do you want me to help? Why can't Angel help?" /Awesome! I followed you!

"Angel is, but we need more," Cordelia says.

Faith sighed, "Back away from the glass."

Dawn and Cordy back away from the glass

Faith rolls through the glass, and smiles, "Run!" Then Cordelia and Dawn take off running, and Doyle grabs Dawn's hand to make sure she stays with him as they're running because she loves him.

The four of them escape the jail and run to the bus station. "Where should we go?" Dawn asks

"I don't know." Faith says. "But we can't stop moving. Not with a prisoner loose."

Cordy looks at Faith, "Who's the prisoner?"

"Me!" Faith yells.

"Oh, right." She says.

"Sunnydale?" Dawn asks.

"No." Doyle says. "It's not safe there, but maybe..." Doyle gets an idea.

Cordelia says, "What is it, Doyle?!"

"There's this place I know, about an hour up. Friend owns a private cabin. We can head there until we have a better plan," Doyle says.

Cordelia smiles, "Thanks, genius, but I think he'll find us there!"

"Were not being tracked anymore though, right?" Dawn asks.

Doyle says quietly, "We don't know that. He could be using street cameras to watch us."

"How far is the cabin, though? He can't have hacked the entire state?" Dawn asks.

"He can. I know him, he has come to L.A. a few times and messed with us. I smacked him, and it nearly broke my hand.

"Well, we're fucked," Faith says.

"Yeah, we are," Dawn agreed

"I mean, he's weak, but if he can make himself as hard as metal, I'd be scared."

"How does he do that? Magic?" Faith asks.

"He considers himself a bad kind of witch, whatever that's called."

"Warlock?" Dawn asks. "Yeah, Warlock,"

"Anyways, so... where are we gonna go?" Cordy asks.

Everyone considers for a moment before Doyle exclaimed "Ireland!"

"Um... no. I think we need GIles." Faith says, praying that they'd listen to her being how Faith never wanted anybody to help her.

"Lets go find a phone, then," Dawn says.

"Wait, are we gonna listen to her?" Cordy asks

"Yes, we are!" Doyle says, giving Cordy the evil eye while going with Dawn to the nearest phone booth, holding her hand.

Dawn dials giles's number in a hurry.

The phone disconnects automatically. "Warren!" Doyle yells.

"Hello, Dawnie!" The phone suddenly says in Warren's voice.

"H-hello?" Dawn says cautiously.

"Dawn, hang up now!" Doyle yells, scared.

Dawn hangs up, but Warren's voice can still be heard. "C'mon, you don't think it can be that easy, do you?"

"Dawnie, run." Doyle yells.

Dawn grabs Doyle's hand and they run back to the others.

"Cordy, he took over the phone booth too."

The light sign thing in front of a close by bank reads out "And every other electronic in the area"

"Shit!" Doyle yells.

"What do we do?" Dawn asks, huddling close to Doyle.

"I don't know." Doyle responded sweetly, then Dawns' cell phone rung, but she didn't know it was Warren.

"Hello?" She answers

"You're gonna let him die? He keeps protecting you and he will. Not even the slayer can stop me."

"Let who die?!" Dawn screams

"The Irish boy."

Dawn hangs up her phone and stomps on it. "He's gonna kill you,"

As Dawn and Doyle are starting to panic, in Warren's basement, Jonathan gets on notification on his computer. "Hey Warren, got a camera hit on Andrew. If he keeps looking at cameras, we can track his path,"

Warren smiles, chuckling to himself.

"He's in the outskirts of Sunnydale with Angel, should we intercept them?" Jonathan says.

"No, no... Let's watch him get hit first."

"Jonathan shrugs and continues to track the location.

Back in L.A. Dawn is freaking out because of Warren.

"We, we need to get out of here," Doyle says, trying to calm down. He sees one of those historic horse drawn carriages going by, and says to Dawn "Let's steal a horse. He can't hack a horse, can he?"

"No, he can't... but he can hack the traffic signs, so we probably shouldn't." Faith says, calmly.

"Then how are we getting out?" Doyle says. "Fuck it, I'm stealing a horse," He says, running up to one of the horses and hopping on, Dawn following him. The driver of carriage runs of because weird shit it happening all over.

Faith grins, "These are definitely my people." She says hopping on the horse and riding away from traffic.

Cordelia grabs the fourth horse and the four of them ride off together.

Meanwhile, Warren is seeing this and bursting out laughing.

While Warren isn't looking Jonathan remembers watching the movie Tangled, and how Rapunzel hit Flynn on the head with a frying pan, and so he grabs one, and hit Warren, knocking him out, as he took a break for it, stealing Warren's motorcycle and driving to LA.

"Where are we going?!" Dawn shouts to her friends.

"I don't-" They all freeze when they see Jonathan.

He says, "Trust me... you have to follow me. I knocked Warren out, I wanted to help you. I wanted to prove I'm not a short idiot, I know one place that the bracelet wasn't set up to connect to."

"Where is it?" Doyle asks.

"Follow me." He says. Faith responded, "Hey, I don't take orders."

"Hey, if you don't wanna be saved, be my guest," Jonathan shrugs.

"I don't need a guy to save me, but I am coming with." Faith says, nodding.

"Then let's go," Jonathan says, turning his motorcycle and driving to the place, the others following on horseback

"Why are we here, and where's Angel? Is he still in Sunnydale?" Cordy asks when they arrive.

"Angel probably is, and he can't track us here," he says, pointing to the cabin

"Should we go inside?"

"Yeah, let's," Jonathan says, unlocking the door.

Meanwhile, Andrew manages to escape Angel by knocking him out and gets to Warren's house. He sees the knocked out Warren and tries to do mouth to mouth because... reasons.

Warren wakes up and says, "Warren, what the fucking hell are you doing?"

Andrew backs away. "Umm, you were unconscious, and, umm

"You're a homophobe... the last person I thought would kiss me!"

"I was doing mouth to mouth!" Andrew says. "And, I wasn't trying to be homophobic, it just came out that way"

"We went to Highschool, man. I know you. You don't go anywhere near Willow and Tara when they're holding hands, or kissing or doing any kind of sexual interactions because you think it's bad luck."

"Umm, where's Jonathan?" Andrew asks, changing the subject. "Did he do this?"

Warren shrugged, "When I was knocked out, he disappeared."

"We need to find him," Andrew says

"No... not yet. The cameras will find them. They can't hide for long."

"Okay," Andrew says, flopping back on a rolly chair.

"Wait!" Warren yells. "They're completely off the cameras, and the cameras only don't show people if they're dead, demons, or vampires!

"Fuck," Andrew says, leaning back.

Warren stood up, "Give me a second. I have to get something." He says, then he tips the rolling chair that Andrew was on over.

"Ow," Andrew groans as he got up.

"Well..." Andrew says. "I never told you you could relax." /

"I wasn't relaxing, I was thinking," he pouted

Warren rolled his eyes. "We need to find them."

"They're probably in a dead zone, where the signals can't reach,"

"There's only one..." Warren says.

Angel barges into the trio's van and says, "Hey, you really want a fight, don't you?"

Andrew backs up hastily, grabbing a stake and pointing it towards him

Angel grabs his hand, forcing him to drop the stake.

"Get out of our van," Warren says.

Little did the guys know that Angel went to see Buffy while he wasn't unconscious anymore. Buffy burst into their van and looks at him, "Need some help?"

"Fuck," Andrew says. He wriggles out of Angel's grip, climbs into the front, and starts driving, leaving the backdoors open.

"Angel, go. I can handle Warren." Buffy says, as Andrew run up front.

Meanwhile at the cabin, Jonathan is leading the gang inside.

"We should be safe here, at least for a bit. We should probably sleep, although there's only 3 bedrooms.

"Faith, you get your own room, Jonathan you also get your own room. Dawn... I'll get the floor you can get the bed." Doyle says.

"What, I have the couch then?" Cody asks

"You could stay with Faith if you want." Jonathan shrugs.

Faith grins, "Come on, C! I don't bite."

"Okay, I guess," Cordy shrugs. "I'm exhausted, so I don't care,"

Faith smiles, and pulls Cordy into their room.

Doyle pulls Dawn into their room, and smiles. "So, I got a book if you want to read."

"Nah, I'm gonna sleep. My legs are sore from horse riding and stuff," Dawn says, flopping into the bed.

"Goodnight." Doyle says, smiling as he layed down on the floor.

Dawn fell asleep nearly instantly.

Doyle peeked up, and watched Dawn sleep. He thought she was a cute sleeper.

Dawn wake up a few hours later very confused. "I though I already wakes up?"

"It was a dream, Dawnie." Doyle smiles.

"Where are we again? I dreamt I was at home,"

"We're in L.A. We're hiding right now.."

"Oh yeah," Dawn grinned.

"You have bed hair, darling."

Dawn runs a hand through her hair and giggles "So do you,"

Doyle giggles. "Come on, we should probably get up and moving."

Back in L.A., Warren and Andrew are both tied up and being tortured by Angel and Buffy. "What are you doing to my sister?!"

"Well, at the moment, nothing," Warren smirks

Buffy hits Warren really hard. "Andrew, if you don't tell us, you're next!"

"We- we lost them okay?!"

Warren glares at Andrew

Angel screams, "You lost them?!"

"We can't track them. They're in a dead zone," Andrew admitted

Buffy smiles, straddling Andrew hoping he'd think she liked him. "You know a way that you don't want Warren to, don't you?"

"Umm, I, uhh, erm, maybe?" Andrew says, blushing really hard

"And that is...?" Buffy smiles.

"I'm, umm, not telling you!" Andrew says

Angel looks at Buffy, "You have to do it, Buffy."

Buffy kissed Andrew. "How about now?"

"Umm, well," Andrew says. "I, I don't even like you,"

Buffy gasps. "Who do you like? I'll give you whatever you want if you'll just tell me. I promise."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Andrew says, subconsciously glancing at Warren

Warren was the one neither of them expected to give in, and he did. "Okay! Kiss me, and I'll tell you!"

"What the hell is going on?" Angel sighs, facepalming.

"Um... I think this is opposite day." Buffy looks at Angel, "Do you think it's a trick?

"It's these two, of course it is," Angel sighs.

"No, what I'm asking is, if I never kiss him, you'll never find out, but if I kiss him, what if it's a spell, and I won't find out anyways."

"Wait, are we still talking about who Andrew likes or the location of the deadzone?"

Buffy facepalms. "We're talking about if Warren really likes me, and if he'll really give me the location."

"Go ahead, kiss him I guess, I can hurt him if I have to," Angel sighs. He is def gonna need something to punch soon.

Buffy chuckles, and then she kisses Warren falling under a spell he had put on himself to make anyone who kisses him fall massively in love with him, and Buffy smiles, unties him, kissing him passionately.

Andrew yells, "Way to go, Warren! Score!" But secretly he was irked.

Angel pulls Buffy off of Warren and punches Warren in the face.

Buffy yells, "Leave him alone! He's mine!"

"You're under a spell, Buff,"

"A spell? Right? You all are under spells because you don't see what I see!" Buffy says, sounding crazy.

Warren smirks "Hey, babe, could you untie me now?"

Buffy unties Warren willingly, smiling.

"Buffy, please," Angel says before Buffy punches him in the face and knocks him out.

"Umm, can you untie me now?" Andrew asks, getting slightly jealous.

"No!" Buffy yells, hitting Andrew. "Let's get out of here."

Warren looks at Andrew, smirks, and runs off with Buffy

Buffy grabs Warren's hand happily, and then kisses him. "Let's go get in trouble."

"That sounds amazing," Warren smirks. The two hop into the front of the van and drive off, leaving Andrew tied to a chair and Angel knocked out in the back.

"They're in the back... maybe we should get out and run to the bank... Y'know, do some money stealing."

"In a bit, babe. We need to find the deadzone, and, err, take care of the problem,"

"And my sister?" Buffy asks, "Or can we keep her?"

"Hmm, maybe," Warren says, leaning over and kissing Buffy

"Amazing..." Buffy smirked. "Kill the rest, right?" She says, smiling.

"If you want to," Warren grinned, fully intending to kill them.

"But not Dawnie, right? She can be evil too... like us. Ah! We're here!" Buffy says recognizing the cabin they were at.

"Nah, not Dawnie," Warren reassured her, entering the cabin.

They could hear Doyle and Dawn in their room talking, so they went in there and Buffy says, "What are you doing in here with a guy?"

Dawn responded, "What are you doing here with someone completely evil?!"

Buffy says, "He's not evil! He's mine!" As she kissed him.

"He threatened to kill Doyle!" Dawn yells. "He tried to kill me by blowing up a building!"

"So? That doesn't make him bad! He was just playing hard to get!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Dawn yells.

"He's my poor baby! I love him!" Buffy says as she licks his neck.

"Hey, I'm not poor," Warren smirked "We're gonna rob a bank, remember?"

"Right..." Buffy says, nodding, hugging Dawn which infected Dawn making her under Buffy's spell instead of Warren's, but this spell made her do whatever her sister says.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Dawn asks.

"Warren... kill him." Buffy says, smiling.

"Wait, can we keep him too? He's really cute and stuff," Dawn pleaded.

Buffy turned to Warren. "What do you say?"

Warren considered it for a while before finally deciding "Fine, but he better not cause any trouble,"

Buffy hugged Doyle causing him to do anything that Buffy would say. "Is there anyone else here?" Buffy asks.

"Jonathan, Faith, and Cordelia." Doyle answers.

"Great, let's take care of them, then," Warren says, looking around and seeing that they were gone.

Dawn smiles, "They're in the other rooms."

Warren checks, and they aren't there.

Then all the sudden they hear Faith and Cordelia in the one room they hadn't checked in. Warren opened the door and saw them.

"Faith... What the hell are you doing here?"

"What the hell are you doing with Warren?"

"Warren's my boyfriend."

Suddenly, Jonathan pops up and shoots Warren and Buffy with trunq darts, knocking them out. Cordy, Jonathan, and Faith run, dragging Doyle and Dawn with them. They run to the horses and motorcycle. Angel wakes up, and he grabs Andrew and joined them.

When Buffy wakes up, she notices Warren was unconscious, and shook him until he wakes up.

"What happened?" Warren groans, sitting up.

"They took her. They took Dawn."

"Shit,"

"What now?"

He gets up and leaves the cabin, sighing with relief when his van is still there. "We hide. I have supplies to last a couple nights, until I can get us money,"

"The bank..."

"I can hack a bank from here and get us money, it'll just take a bit,"

"Kiss me."

Warren takes Buffy's face into his hands and kisses her.

"When you kiss me I want to squeeze you dry, I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby,"

"Squeeze me until you make my lips quiver."

Warren grabs Buffy by the hips and pushes her into a wall, kissing her harder.

"Keep this up, and there'll be more tonight." Buffy says, smirking ear to ear.

"Good," Warren smirks, moving down to kiss her neck

Buffy smiles. "Forget about them. Just let us have our night. I fucking love you."

"They can't hurt us,"

"They won't." .

"I love you too,"

"What if Dawn comes back?"

"I don't think they will. And if they do, screw it," Warren laughs.

Buffy giggles. "You're just like Spike. Evil and you love me."

"Babe, I'm better than Spike," Warren says, hooking his fingers in her belt loops.

"Touch me. God, that's all I want."

Warrens smirks and tugs down at her jeans teasingly.

"Aw, sweetie. You can do better than that."

Warren move his hands from her jeans to her shirt, removing it in one swift motion.

"You're amazing."

"Shut up, I know it,"

Buffy smiles. Then all of a sudden the spell is reversed! "What the hell?"

Warren backs up fruntically, reaching into his pocket to try and redo the spell.

Buffy slaps Warren and yells, "Angel!"

"No one's around, babe," Warren smirks. "Just you and me,"

Buffy grabs her shirt and runs. "That asshole!" She says to herself.

Warren tries to chase after her, but she outruns him.

Buffy stops, putting her shirt back on.

Warren tackles her.

"Get away from me!" She screams. "You rapist!"

"Shut up, bitch!" Warren yells.

Buffy saw Angel coming around the corner and yells, "Angel! Help me!"

Angel runs up, grabs Warren, and throws him against a tree. Warren is now knocked out

"Angel, where's Faith?"

"They run back to Sunnydale. I came back because I sensed you were in danger," Angel says. "Come on, I have a horse now. Let's get back to Sunnydale,"

Buffy smiles and kisses Angel while she gets on the horse.

The two ride off towards Sunnydale, which from their location is towards the sunset.

"What happened?" Buffy asks.

"You don't remember?" Angel asks.

"I remember kissing him, and then everything's a blur."

"He put you under a spell. You fell in love with him. Also, Jonathan he betrayed him and Andrew got left behind by you and Warren,"

"Oh."

"Yeah, so now it's everyone against Warren,"

"We should win then, right?"

"Yeah, we should," Angel grinned.

"By the way, who's that guy who was on the monitor with Dawn?"

"Doyle, my friend. He works for me and gets visions,"

"Does she... love him?"

"I dunno, but, I think they might like each other,"

"They were holding hands, Angel."

"Probably, then"

When they get back to Buffy's house, Buffy sees Dawn and Doyle making out.

"Buffy!" Dawn says, pulling away.

"What are you doing?!"

"Umm, uh," Dawn says.

"Do you... do you love him?"

"Umm, uh," Dawn stutters.

Angel smiles. "Doyle and Dawn. Never thought of that."

"Shut up," Dawn groans. She then screams, clutches her head, and falls to the floor.

"Dawn!" Buffy yells, running over to her.

"It, it's Warren," Dawn mutters. "He's angry, and, and he's coming,"

"How do you know that?!" Buffy yells.

"She had a vision..." Doyle says. "When I kissed her, I must have, have passed them to her,"

Cordelia sighs, "Stupid PTB!"

"PTB?" Dawn asks.

Angel looks at Dawn, "Powers That Be..."

"Oh," Dawn says.

"Wait, what about Warren?" Andrew asks, walking in.

Dawn responds, "He's coming."

"Fuck," Andrew says.

"What should we do?" Dawn looks at Doyle.

"We, umm, barricade the place, maybe call for help," Doyle says

Dawn smiles. Buffy says, "Dawn, Doyle... upstairs... Andrew, Jonathan... go to the basement, Cordy, Angel, and I will barricade the place, you guys just keep yourselves safe." Then Buffy pulls Doyle close, "Keep my sister safe!"

"You got it," Doyle says.

Dawn and Doyle go upstairs, and Andrew and Jonathan go to the basement. "Why can't I go with Dawn and Doyle?" Cordelia asks seriously.

We need a third person on the main floor. More entries," Angel says

Cordelia shrugs. "I don't wanna die today!"

"We won't die! I'll gonna call the others," Buffy says, calling Willow and Xander.

Willow and Xander smile and look at each other with a quick nod, "We'll be there in a moment." They says, smiling, and running to Buffy's' house. "Hey, Buff." Xander says. "We heard you needed some help."

"Yeah, Warren's pissed and coming straight for us.

Willow smiles, "Hey, I haven't had a good fight since I tried to end the world."

"It'll be a good fight," Buffy grins.

Xander smiles, "I haven't had a good fight since Faith took my shirt off, and tried choking me to death." Xander laughs.

Angel looks at Buffy, "Where is Faith?"

"Wait, where'd she go?" Buffy asks.

Andrew runs upstairs and asks "Hey, can i have a weapon other than holy water?"

Faith walks in through the door making Buffy jump, and talk in her old 'living in L.A.' way and she says, "Oh, you scared me to death!"

"What's up, B?" She says, tossing Andrew a stake.

"Where'd you go?" Buffy asks.

Andrew says "Thanks," and glanced at Xander for a bit too long before running back downstairs.

Faith smiles, "Hey, I got my stuff, B." Faith winked at Xander. Then she smiles.

Willow got jealous quickly, and says, "Buff, can I turn her into a frog now?"

"No, we need her," Buffy sighs. "Xander, head downstairs and help protect the basement?""

"Um... last time I say anyone down there, it was Spike freaking out. Why can't I stay up here with you, Buff?"

"Okay, fine," Buffy shrugs.

Willow grins, "If Warren's coming, I can't go anywhere because you might need a little magic..." Willow smiles.

"True," Buffy says.

Suddenly, they hear screaming from the basement

Faith says, "Shit! Buff, you think I should check on the chipped vamp?"

"Yeah, go," Buffy says.

Faith runs down into the basement, "What are you amateurs screaming about?"

Andrew is hiding behind Jonathan and says "Spike's freaking out and it's scary!"

Faith walks toward Spike, "Hey, William The Bloody with a chip... what'cha doin'?"

"Those boys are being sodding annoying!" SPike says

"Spike, they need to be down here. Warren's coming, and they're protecting us... from the basement."

"I know, but, they're fucking annoying," SPike says. "And the robot boy?"

"Yes, he put a spell on B, she's better now, but he put a spell on her making her fall passionately in love with him." Faith looks at Andrew and Jonathan, "And why does she just throw people down in the basement anyways?"

"I'm gonna kill that bastard," Spike shout.

"Oh, you still got a thing for B?" Faith asks.

"No, it's just Warren's a bastard,"

"Trust me, if you go after him, you could break your fangs."

"Pfft yeah right,"

"No. I'm serious. He uses spells and stuff that make him invincible."

"Yeah, he does," Andrew says

"And you would know this how?" Faith asks Andrew.

"He, umm, told me," Andrew says.

"You tried to hit him, just for fun to see if it was true, didn't you?"

"Y-yeah,"

Faith laughs.

"It hurt... a lot,"

"Figures... so, I should probably get back upstairs, but only if you promise not to eat them, blondie."

"Fine," Spike groans.

Jonathan smiles, sticking his tongue out at Spike.

Spike glared at them.

Faith smiles, "I mean it, Spike. No snacking... We're dealing with something serious. We don't wanna have to stake you on top of it... except Xander... Xander might want to stake you, but that's a different story."

"I promise I won't," Spike says.

Then Faith run upstairs, and Warren was trying to get in. "Willow..." Buffy says. "Do a protection spell."

"On it," Willow says, starting preparing a spell.

"Key guy wants to help!" Xander says.

"Hmm, just grab a weapon and wait,"

"Okay..." Xander says waiting as Doyle and Dawn are upstairs making out.

"God, I love you." She says.

"I love you too," Doyle says

"We could possibly die tonight, so please undress me."

"Umm, okay," Doyle says, sliding off her shirt

Dawn smiles, "Do you love me?"

"Yes I do,"

"Prove it to me, Doyle. Please..."

"Okay," Doyle says as he takes off his shirt to, hooking his fingers in her belt loops.

"Come on, you can do better than that, can't you?"

Doyle slides off her pants and panties in one, semi awkward, shot

Dawn giggles because he did both in one, and she thought it was awkward.

Doyle took off his own pants.

"Yay." Dawn says awkwardly, pulling down his underwear.

Doyle then takes off his shirt

"God, I love you..."

"I love you too," Doyle says, kissing her.

"What if he finds us?"

"I dunno, love,"

"Warren will kill you, you're a demon, and I now have your powers, he has spells to since demons, and if someone has magic abilities, he can sense them too."

"You sister and her friends will protect us,"

"Right..." Dawn says, touching his dick.

"God, you're beautiful," Doyle says, resting his hands on her waist.

"Why do you love me?"

"Because you're perfect, love," Doyle says, kissing her collarbone

Meanwhile, downstairs Warren finally arrived at the Summers house, and Willow feels him arriving. "He's here!"

"Shit," Buffy says, gripping her weapon.

Faith smirked, "Don't touch him with your hands, Buff. Only your weapon. None of us want you to kill us."

"Got it," Buffy says.

"Can I let Spike out of the basement? He might be some help." Faith says.

"Fine," Buffy says."We could use him,"

Faith runs down to the basement, and Warren breaks down the door. "Slayer..."

Willow smiles, "Xander you ready, it's time to fight again."

"Ready ask I'll ever be," Xander says nervously.

Willow put her hand on Xander's' shoulder, "It'll be alright."

"I hope so," Xander sighed.

Willow kisses Xander on the cheek. "I promise."

"So, how should we take him on?" Buffy asks.

"I don't-" Willow gets interrupted as Warren breaks down the door. "Angel, you should put on your game face."

Angel and Spike both shift into their vampire forms.

Spike comes up stairs, and charges right in, hitting Warren hard and hurting his fist.

Warren just laughs "God, you guys are pathetic!"

Buffy gasps feeling helpless. "Angel?"

Suddenly, Jonathan runs upstairs and drop kicks Warren, smashing the orbs that do the invincibility thing.

Cordy smiles, "Way to go Jonathan!"

Warren mutters "Fuck," and tries to scamper off, but everyone surrounds him.

Cordelia runs over to Jonathan, and kisses him.

Jonathan blushes wildly and kisses her back

Then Cordelia turns toward Warren, crossing her arms. "Angel, you can kill him now!"

Angel grabs Warren and stabs him with a sword because draining him would be too risky.


End file.
